


【索香】我是一个民政局

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, POV First Person, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 我是一个民政局，很快就要从民政局大学毕业了。要成为一个成熟的民政局，就要学会自己走到CP面前。我选择的CP是【索香】。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【索香】我是一个民政局

**Author's Note:**

> 民政局是一种政府机构，其中很大一个职责就是处理结婚事宜

我是一个民政局，很快就要从民政局大学毕业了。只要通过毕业考，我就能成为独当一面的民政局了。

要成为一个成熟的民政局，就要学会自己走到CP面前。

因此，毕业考题是，选一个CP，让他们结婚。CP不限，次元不限，性别不限。一个月内得完成。

我在网上搜了搜，找到一部叫OP的动漫，里面有一个CP从连载开始呼声就很高，名字叫【索香】。我决定就选这个CP。像这种连载那么久的漫画，CP粉有增无减，一定是他们根本就已经算结婚了，只差一张证书而已。

哇哈哈哈，我绝对会成为民政局大学有史以来毕业考完成得最快的考生！

***

「来吧，签字。」我雄赳赳气昂昂的将结婚证书拍在索香面前。

「这什么？」山治问。

「结婚证书啊。」我有点不耐烦。

「叫我们签？」索隆挑起眉。

「对啊，签了就结婚了。快点，我很忙的。」还得回去打电动。

「「 **谁要跟这混蛋结婚啊！** 」」两个人怒视对方，接着打了起来，而我被流弹波及，摔下了船。

***

什么只差临门一脚，连八字都还没一撇。

我能理解粉丝觉得相爱相杀很带感，但这两只根本就只有相杀啊！每天几乎是照三餐在打架的，外加下午茶和宵夜。

但我不能放弃。我是个成熟的民政局，让CP结婚就是我的使命！

而且不让他们结婚我会留级…

于是我打起精神，第11次爬上了桑尼号。

「喂！给我签字！不然揍死你们！」我对正在互殴的索香放出狠话。

「「 **你说要揍死谁？** 」」一黄一绿异口同声的说。

等一下，刚刚不是他们之间的男子单打吗？怎么突然组队变男子双打了？而且我还没有搭档！

***

「那个...」

「怎么又是你啊？」山治叼着菸，嫌弃的瞪着我。

「签…」我颤抖的举起那张已经被蹂躏的不成纸样的结婚证书。

「还不放弃吗？」索隆站到山治身边，眼中的嫌弃跟山治一模一样。

「结婚…」白刃架上了我的脖子，燃烧的皮鞋踩上我的胯。

第32次失败。

***

消沉的我走进酒吧，碰见了选了罗路CP的民政局同学。

「唷。」我打招呼。

「这不是索香民政局吗？已经来庆祝了啊，真令人羨慕。」罗路民政局一脸不甘心，但还是拍拍身边的座位，我坐到他旁边。

「庆祝什么啊？留级吗？」我颓废的趴到吧台上。

「怎么了？你不是说你的CP超容易拿下的吗？分分钟搞定！我记得你是这么说的。」

「是分分钟搞死我，他们两个。恨对方入骨哪！到底怎么会有那么多粉丝啊？」我点了一杯威士忌，今天不来点烈的不行。「你呢？进行顺利吗？」

「还可以吧，我也不确定。罗虽然很清楚自己的心意，但却是个闷骚。路飞呢，根本少根筋，完全没感受到罗对他的爱意，不过至少不讨厌罗。听你的说法，你的CP可能比我的还难缠啊。」

「对啊，索隆和山治哪里都看对方不顺眼，就只有对付我的时候才一个鼻孔出气。我留级留定了啦！」

「只剩半个月了，我也觉得我毕不了业。」罗路民政局晃着他的酒杯。「我总有种感觉，我的CP其实是罗、路飞、和肉的三角恋。」

「唉…」我们两个一起叹了口气。

果然成熟的民政局不是那么好当的。

***

我基本已经放弃了，但又不能中途换CP，我只能硬着头皮再次登上桑尼号。其他人已经习惯我的到来了。我在厨房里找到他们。

「算我求你们了，签字吧！不签我就毕不了业啊！」我可怜兮兮的哀求。

「你毕不了业关我们什么事啊？」索隆真是个铁石心肠的混蛋。

「谁叫你擅自选我们的？」山治拿菸指着我。

「没错！我真是太蠢了才会选你们！早知道就选别的配对了！」鹰红、马艾、唐鳄、双K、弗宾什么的，都比我的CP容易多了啊！

「你说什么！？臭厨子还有哪个配对？」索隆突然浑身散发出魔兽气场。「是那个蛋糕岛的女人吗？还是德雷斯罗萨的女人？果然是花心的色河童！」

「说得好像只有我似的！明明你才是整天招惹Lady的混蛋！」山治慵懒的态度也消失殆尽，眼中充满了我之前没看过的情愫。「达斯琪小姐、佩罗娜小姐、日和小姐，还有每次上岛就会有数不清的女士来搭讪你，到底谁才花心啊？」

「我跟那些女人都没有关系！是她们自己来找我的，我全部都拒绝了！」索隆向山治逼近，两人的脸之间的距离只有五公分。「倒是你，所有女人都来者不拒，是盟友就献上一切，是敌人就任对方打。被自己的家人利用，还乖乖听话。我看我不早点了结这个问题，以后麻烦会更多。」

「你了结？你这个走到哪都会吸引女人的体质才会给我们带来更多麻烦吧？为了全世界的女士着想，应该由我来拯救她们！」

从第一次上船我就知道这两只吵起来时最好不要介入，让他们自己打，不然要是他们两个一起把矛头指向我，我有几条小命都不够。

但现在，他们吵到一半，突然双双转头看我，我吓出一身冷汗，却动弹不得，只能闭上眼等待被屠宰的命运。

对不起，妈妈，我还是没能成为让您骄傲的民政局。

但预期中的疼痛没有传来，反而是手中的破纸被抽走了。

睁开眼睛，我看到索隆和山治坐在餐桌边，两颗头靠在一起，身体紧贴着彼此，叽叽咕咕的不晓得在说什么。

不作死就不会死，于是我靠过去偷窥。纸在索隆手上，他将皱巴巴的纸张摊平，在左边的格子里填上自己的名字。

「为什么你在左边？」山治问。「我也是男的，男左女右在这里不适用，你别把我当女人。」

「跟那个没关系，我在左边是因为我的姓是R，你是V。」索隆说着，揉揉山治的头发。

「好吧。但你的字好丑，我来写。」山治一把抢走纸张，索隆让他，但因为山治是右撇子，纸张被拿到右边去了，而索隆又坐在他的左边，于是为了也看得到表格，索隆几乎是整个人贴到山治身上，手臂甚至环在肩膀上。不过山治似乎没有因此生气。

山治很顺的把两人的生日都填好了，看来他还挺了解索隆的。

「你的国籍是什么？」山治问。也许还是没那么了解。

「不知道。」索隆回答。原来自己也不了解。

「写大海吧。」

「为什么？」

「因为你是水生植物。」

「臭圈圈找砍吗？」

「别吵，先写完。」

「嗯。」

还是可以很友好的嘛！之前干嘛整天打架呢？

「文化程度？」山治看着下一栏，动笔。「小学生。」

「喂！」

「抱歉，应该是幼儿园。」

「给我，换我写。」

「你的字像绿藻，别抢！」

「你的才像你的眉毛，捲来捲去的。」

「那是艺术！」

唰啦！

「……」

「……」

「我去找胶带。」

「我去，你去会花掉五个小时。」

山治去找乌索普了。在这期间索隆拿了一瓶酒喝，还不分给我。山治回来后踢了索隆一顿。还好他没分给我。

「婚姻状况？臭厨子你之前确实没有结婚成功吧？」

「没有，我之前没填过这种东西。」

「很好，要是你跟别人填这个我会先砍死那个人再砍死那个民政局。」

我吞了吞口水，往后退了一步。

「老子这辈子只会填这张表格这么一次，你最好也是一样。」

「废话不用多说。」

表格填完了，只剩下签字的部分。山治华丽的签上大名，正想把纸推到左边去，就被索隆拦腰抱起，放到腿上。索隆挪到山治刚刚的位子上，用左手签了名。

山治低头看着结婚证书，转头看着索隆，眼睛似乎闪着水光。「我们结婚了。」

「嗯，结婚了。」索隆将手抚上山治的脸，把他拉下来吻住。

「还要盖指印，盖完再亲。」我急于拿到我的毕业证书，之前的教训全忘光了。我上前把两个人拔开。

那一天，我回想起了被索香支配的恐惧。

「他妈的读一下空气啊，混蛋！」山治放下脚，对趴在地上的我怒吼。索隆用刀背把我砍了一顿，正在把刀子收回刀鞘，但左手的和道却没收起来。

「还要指印才行是吧？那需要墨水。」索隆说着举起刀。「血应该可以。」

「等…等等！没有一定要血印啦！我有印泥，别砍我！」我咕噜翻过身，一屁股坐到地上，害怕的往后退，但索隆没有砍我，而是划破了自己右手的拇指，将指头按在证书上。接着他转向山治。

他也想割破山治的手指吗？厨师的手不是很重要吗？

索隆捉起山治的手，山治完全没有抵抗，我忍不住大叫。「我真的有印泥啦！虽然它在我的屁股口袋里，可能已经被我坐扁了，但只要摸我的屁股一把，一定会有墨水的！」

「谁要摸臭男人的屁股啊！」山治对着我露出鲨鱼牙。

你刚刚都跟臭男人接吻了，摸个屁股会怎样啊？我很想咆哮，但不敢，我是个孬种民政局。

索隆用左手握着山治的手。嗯？左手？他的刀什么时候收起来的？接着将右手的血抹在山治的拇指上。山治把自己的指头按在证书上，拿起吧台上的抹布将剩馀的血擦掉，打开一个抽屉，拿出一盒OK绷。

山治走向索隆，踢了他一脚，将他含在嘴里的拇指拔出来，用纸巾擦干净，贴上OK绷。

「刚刚文化程度应该写婴儿才对的。」

「少囉嗦。」索隆红了脸，抓起桌上的证书朝我走过来。「这样就行了吧？」

「嗯嗯！这样就好了！」我赶紧接过那张珍贵的纸片，小心的折好收进衬衫口袋中。

「啊啊，真是浪费时间，我要去睡觉。」索隆打了个呵欠。

「睡觉才叫浪费时间。」山治又踢了他一脚。

索隆没有还击，只是露出一个邪笑。「不，『睡觉』绝对不是浪费时间。」

我不是很懂这两个在说什么，但山治红了脸，把索隆踢出了门。

厨房门关上后，山治朝我走来，伸手拿出我口袋里的证书。

「等等！你想反悔吗？」我很紧张。不要啊！我才刚拿到的！

「不是，我只是想加点东西。」山治把纸张在桌上摊开。

「文化程度没那么重要，写幼儿园还是婴儿都没差啦！」我翻了个白眼。

「谁要写那东西啊，白痴！」我被踢了，真的好痛，为什么索隆那家伙还笑得出来？

山治写了写，再次把纸张折好，放回我胸前的口袋。

「好了，这下你可以毕业了吧？」

「嗯！嗯！太感谢了！」我朝山治深深一鞠躬，赶紧趁他还没改变主意之前离开了桑尼号。

***

回到家，我先打电话跟罗路民政局炫耀了一番。

「呐，如果我毕不了业，你愿意养我吗？」罗路民政局对我装可怜。

「养个头。」我挂掉了电话。

我把那张好不容易得到的纸拿出来，想看看山治到底在上面加了什么。

表格内容没有变，都跟他们讨论时写的一样，但在纸张的最下面，备注那栏，多了一些字。

『文斯莫克．山治将把姓氏改为罗罗诺亚。』

老实说，这一个月来我光是想让这个CP结婚，却从来没去理解为什么该让他们结婚，毕竟我根本没看漫画，只是觉得这个CP人气很高就选了。

他们为什么会同意结婚呢？绝对不是为了让我毕业，这我可以肯定。

他们讨厌对方是我从第一次上船就知道的。每次我去找他们，他们都在打架，所以我从来不会久留。刚刚是我这一个月以来第一次跟他们相处那么久的时间，而他们虽然一直动手动脚，恶言相向，我却感觉不到恶意，反而像是在打情骂俏。

结婚证书已经到手了，离期限还有好几天，我却不想马上就送到学校去，争取成为第一个完成任务的考生。我想认真的了解一下我选的CP。

在一个月的期限到的前一天，我终于把到目前的所有连载都看完了，也终于能理解这个CP为什么粉丝那么多。

不管是他们自己本身磨合，还是与敌人战斗，被分开又重逢，他们经历了千辛万苦，最后还是走在一起，而且比以前更加坚强，就跟这张经过多番波哲，皱巴巴、脏兮兮、被撕破但又被黏起来的纸一样。

我想我能明白学校把这个当作毕业考的原因了。

光是自己走到CP面前还不够，理解并让他们结婚才算成熟。

1132次尝试之后，我终于成功让索香结婚了，而且这个CP我会一辈子支持下去。

现在的我，才是真正成熟的民政局！

**彩蛋**

交作业那天罗路民政局没有出现，但不是因为他的CP不愿意结婚，而是路飞不小心把证书吃了，罗路民政局只好再印一份給他們重写。后來，罗路民政局也顺利毕业了，我们一起去酒吧庆祝。

然后我也毕业了。从处男。

睡觉果然不是浪费时间。


End file.
